disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver/Gallery
Images of Oliver from Oliver & Company. Promotional Material Oliver and company.jpg 7568876.jpg P3021267.jpg OliverACposter.jpg 220px-Oliver&companycd.jpg OliverAndCompany MasterpieceCollection VHS.jpg Oliver and Company.jpg Oliver and Company DVD.jpg Oliver-lg.jpg Oliver and Company DVD Cover.jpg Annepochette.jpg Anne.jpg Anne-meson-oliver.jpg Md 3273.jpg Anne-Disney-Festival-CD-Album-476574572 ML.jpg Oliver--company-51eb9700a33a5.jpg Stock Art Clipoliver.gif Clipoliver2.gif Clipoliver3.gif Clipoliver4.gif Clipoliver5.gif clipoliver8.gif clipolisca.gif clipoliska.gif clipoliska2.gif clipdodgero.gif clipadvice2.gif Oliver and company gang.gif Clipolivergang3.gif Olivercat.png Concept Art Oliverandcompanyconcept.png|Concept of Oliver with Dodger OliverConcept1.jpg|Concept art of Oliver in the city. OliverConcept2.jpg|Oliver at Jenny's house. OliverConcept3.jpg|Oliver with an early concept of Jenny. Kk1x123a.jpg Films and Television ''Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg|Oliver attempting to get noticed by future owners Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741297-768-432.jpg|Oliver sleeping with a few remaining unadopted yet kittens. Oliverandcompany_0018.jpg|Oliver hoping to get adopted Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741338-768-432.jpg|Oliver dragged by the water after his box is destroyed Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741445-768-432.jpg|Oliver scared Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg|Oliver scared of the lightning Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5741450-768-432.jpg|Oliver sleeping on a truck's wheel Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg|Oliver under a baseball cap. Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5742229-768-432.jpg|Oliver dancing with a black man and his radio for a while Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5742235-768-432.jpg|Oliver trying to get himself adopted this time Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-510.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg|Oliver escaping a crowd Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg|Oliver noticing Louie and his hot dog cart coming through Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg|Oliver sniffing Louie's hot dogs 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744531-768-432-1-.jpg|Oliver sniffing Louie's hot dogs 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744581-768-432.jpg|Oliver with a banana peel on his head Hey, get away from me!.jpg|"Hey, get away from me!" Oliverandcompany_0120.jpg|Oliver meeting Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg|Dodger asking Oliver if he feels the rhythm Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-835.jpg|"Yeah! Yeah! I do feel it! When are we gonna get those hot dogs?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg|Oliver as "Louie" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg|Oliver escaping Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg|Olive relieved from having escaped Old Louie Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-920.jpg|"We were good, huh?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Oliver upset Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744778-768-432.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1037.jpg|Oliver frightened by a driver after accidentally falling in his through his sunroof op.jpg|Oliver on a heating vent in "Why Should I Worry" Oliverandcompany_0206.jpg|Oliver in "Why Should I Worry" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746109-768-432.jpg|Oliver chasing Dodger in "Why Should I Worry" 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1346.jpg|Oliver following Dodger Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872401-768-432.jpg|Oliver observing Dodger as Dodger tells his dog pals the story of how he got the sausages Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg|Oliver hearing Dodger's "monster" story until the wooden plank starts to break Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872464-768-432.jpg|Oliver discovered by Rita Oliver first encounter with the gang.jpg|Oliver's 1st encounter with the gang Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg|Oliver revealing how and why he came to the gang's place and the truth about the hot dog theft 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872474-768-432-1-.jpg|Oliver revealing how and why he came to the gang's place and the truth about the hot dog theft 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1843.jpg|"Hey! That's... Hey, that's him! O-over there!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Oliver told to relax by Rita Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg|Oliver spooked by 'Dog-pile'. Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872515-768-432.jpg|Oliver hiding in the "loot" box Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2025.jpg|Fagin meets Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|Oliver hiding from Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2340.jpg|Oliver witnessing Roscoe destroy the T.V. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.jpg|Oliver unfortunately found by DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2443.jpg|Oliver scared Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg|Oliver protected by Dodger Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872684-768-432.jpg|Oliver worried after realizing that Roscoe and DeSoto are swearing revenge on Dodger and the gang; starting with him Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2652.jpg|Dodger's high five paw trick Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872762-768-432.jpg|Oliver loved by Fagin and accepted into his gang Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2808.jpg|Oliver intrigued by Fagin's story Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2886.jpg|Oliver observing Dodger going to his bed Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872797-768-432.jpg|Oliver rushing over to sleep with him Oliverandcompany_0427.jpg|Oliver sleeping by Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|Oliver and Dodger asleep at last Oliver in Streets of Gold.png|Oliver in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver watching his dog friends cross the streets in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Oliver frightened by traffic in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|Oliver watching his dog friends in "Streets of Gold" Oliver ''barking.png|Oliver "barking" in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873231-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3327.jpg|Oliver and Tito working together Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|"Okay." after being assigned as the lookout by Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3527.jpg|Oliver hearing a noise Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3538.jpg|"Hey. Hey, Tito. Tito, there's somethin' back there." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884072-768-432.jpg|Oliver's special meal prepared by Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884087-768-432.jpg|Oliver meeting Georgette Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884094-768-432.jpg|Oliver questioned by Georgette Oliver during Jenny's piano practising lessons.jpg|Oliver during Jenny's piano practising lessons oq.jpg|Oliver playing a discordant note while trying to help Jenny with her piano practice Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884418-768-432.jpg|Oliver greeting people with Jenny in Central Park in "Good Company" Oliverandcompany_0643.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in "Good Company" Good Company-Oliver & Company 7.jpg|Oliver's new golden name collar Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg|Oliver loves Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884542-768-432.jpg|Oliver sleeping on his pillow in Jenny's room Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884552-768-432.jpg|Oliver brought back into Fagin's barge by his dog pals Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.jpg|"Hey, hey, but, wait. I-I-I don't understand you guys." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5248.jpg|"I was happy there. Why did you guys take me away?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|"But... Well, I, I have another home now. And someone who loves me." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884576-768-432.jpg|Oliver sadly explaining to his pals why he wants to go back to Jenny: "But there was a little girl. I just wanna go back." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5334.jpg|"But, Dodger, please..." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901125-768-432.jpg|Oliver, full of sorrow, sadly looks at his pals before going Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901133-768-432-1-.jpg|Oliver, full of sorrow, sadly looks at Dodger before going Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5868.jpg|Oliver in Fagin's pocket Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6189.jpg|Oliver happy to see Jenny again Oliver sad.png|Oliver sad Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917537-768-432.jpg|Oliver and Jenny happily reunited Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg|Oliver tossed out the window by Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg|Oliver trying to regain his strength Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6461.jpg|"Jenny... He took Jenny!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6470.jpg|"You... You will?" after Dodger assures and promises him to help bring Jenny back Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6569.jpg|Oliver in a Football helmet: "Yeah." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6792.jpg|Oliver happily reunited with Jenny Oliver bites Sykes' hand.png|Oliver to Jenny's rescue and biting Sykes' hand Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937279-768-432.jpg|Oliver unfortunately ending up in the back seat where Roscoe and DeSoto are Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937313-768-432.jpg|Oliver almost falling to the same fate as Roscoe and DeSoto.... Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937316-768-432.jpg|... not before Dodger saves Oliver again Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7663.jpg|Oliver saying his good-bye to his buddies: "Goodbye, you guys." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937893-768-432.jpg|Oliver's high five paw trick (courtesy of Dodger) Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Oliver is okay... for a cat Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.jpg ''House of Mouse Oliverdodgerhouseofmouse.jpg|Oliver and Dodger in ''House of Mouse House Of Mousedogsandcats2.jpg Printed Material Bill Sykes evil plan.png|Oliver, Bill Sykes and Fagin in the Oliver & Company storybook June27th.png|Oliver's page in Disneystrology Dodger colouring pages 3.gif Dodger colouring pages 2.gif Disney Parks and other live appearances Oliver DLP.jpg|Oliver at Disneyland X240-Jkr.jpg|Oliver with Anne Meson, Tito, and Francis Jdm1960p18photo2.jpg|Oliver with Anne Meson, Tito, Francis, and Dodger Anne oliver.jpg Anne meson oliver.jpg OliverParade.jpg|A live show advertisement for Oliver and Company. Merchandise oliverpin.jpg|Oliver pin sorcereroliver.jpg|Oliver with Sorcerer Mickey's hat pin o pin jpg.png|"O" Oliver pin-Alphabet Set oliverdodgerseal.jpg|Oliver and Dodger pin el captain oliver.png|Oliver/Oliver and Company pin Jennypin.jpg|Oliver with Jenny pin 2004 012.jpg|Oliver with Fagin and Dodger pin Oliver6.jpg|Oliver doll Ocampany1.jpg Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe Alfa1.jpg|The Disney Alphabet; Oliver is the "O". $ 57 -1-.jpg|Oliver with Jenny Foxworth Rare Foregin 3 5" McDonald's Action Figure﻿ oliver&companyburgerking1996.png|Oliver with Jenny figurine from Burger King's Kid's Meal MicroDSOliver.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries